May Nangyari
by psychosocialwai
Summary: Napag-alaman ni Eren na P7.50 na lang ang Ariel. Ito ang natatanging detergent na ginagamit ni Mikasa sa paglalaba. Sa kasamaang palad, inubos ni Levi ang lahat ng Ariel sa Survey Corps headquarters at walang natira. Nireport nila kay Erwin ang nangyari at pinapunta naman sila nito sa accounting office. Masosolusyonan kaya ang kawalan ng Ariel sa Survey Corps?


**May Nangyari (Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin Fanfiction)**

Summary

Napag-alaman ni Eren na P7.50 na lang ang Ariel. Ito ang natatanging detergent na ginagamit ni Mikasa sa paglalaba. Sa kasamaang palad, inubos ni Levi ang lahat ng Ariel sa Survey Corps headquarters at walang natira. Nireport nila kay Erwin ang nangyari at pinapunta naman sila nito sa accounting office. Masosolusyonan kaya ang kawalan ng Ariel sa Survey Corps? P.S. Death anniversary ni Marco at sa kauna-unahang pagkakataon ay naimbento ang milk tea sa kanilang henerasyon.

 **Author's Note: This is just a silly thing that I thought about AoT/SnK and to make it clear, I do not ship yaoi and yuri pairs. Everything that I've written in this fic is purely for humor purposes. That being said, enjoy! Don't forget to review after reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin, Master's Facial Scrub, Ariel, Tide, Champion, Speed, Surf, Bonux, Milo and P &G. **

ー進撃 の 巨人ー

"Guys, death anniversary na ni Marco bukas. Ano plano?" tanong ni Eren sa mga kasama niya.

Dapat tatambay lang sila sa dining hall pero mukang mauuwi ito sa meeting para pagplanuhan ang kamatayan ng kanilang nasirang kaibigan. Pumailanlang ang katahimikan at bumalot ang kalungkutan nang banggitin niya ang pangalang Marco. Isang taon na ang lumipas buhat nang makita ni Jean ang kalahating katawan ng kanyang best buddy. Sobra niya itong dinibdib dahil noong araw na 'yon ay hindi pa naliligo si Marco. Hindi man lang kasi nahilamusan ang mga tigyawat nito. Sayang dahil wala na siyang pagkakataong gamitin ang regalo ni Reiner na Master's Facial Scrub, Sikreto ng mga Gwapo.

"Ang mga tigyawat ni Marco..." pabulong at malungkot na sabi ni Jean pero narinig ito ng mga kasama niya.

"Ayiee~" pang-aasar pa nila at hindi man lang siya pinatapos sa rebelasyong kanyang nais sabihin.

Ang rebelasyon na tatlong araw hindi naligo si Marco at naabutan na iyon ng kanyang kamatayan.

"Hala, parang connect the dots kaya yung mga tigyawat ni Marco." agad namang pagdedepensa ni Krista para hindi asarin si Jean. Against siya sa bromance at alam niyang iyon ang bagay na iniisip ng mga kasama nila.

Dahil sa sinabi niya, naoffend si Ymir. Kung makapagsalita siya parang si Marco lang ang may tigyawat sa grupo nila.

"Ano ba'ng problema niyo sa tigyawat ni Marco? Pag-usapan na lang natin kung ano'ng gagawin bukas." kunot-noong sabi ni Eren. "Kung may lihim man silang relasyon dati ay balewala na rin dahil ang mga taong nawala na ay matatagpuan na lang sa ala-ala." hugot ni Eren.

"Hugot! Hugot!" sigaw ng mga ito.

Natapos ang meeting nang wala ding seryosong napagplanuhan. Nagdesisyon na lang silang magluto ng kaunting pagsasaluhan para i-celebrate ang death anniversary ng kanilang kaibigan. Sa totoo lang, gusto lang naman nilang kumain kaya nila ipinush maghanda. Pagkatapos ng meeting, nagkanya-kanya na sila ng pagkakaabalahan.

ー進撃 の 巨人ー

"Mikasa." tawag ni Eren nang mapadaan siya sa laundry area ng headquarters.

Nakita niyang abala ito sa paglalagay ng damit doon sa palanggana at napagtripan niya lang tawagin dahil wala ito kanina sa meeting. Halata ang pagka-badtrip nito dahil sa paghihintay ng ilang oras sa napakatagal na paglalaba ni Levi. Halos mabutas na nga ang mga damit sa kakukusot, ayaw pang tumigil.

Flashback

Naglalakad si Mikasa papunta sa laundry room dala ang tatlong patong-patong na mga tiklis. Idinamay na rin niya ang mga damit ni Eren dahil baka hindi nanaman iyon maglaba at mag-ulit na lang ng damit. Baka maging source pa ng putok sa buong Survey Corps. Pag pumutok ang isyu, baka mapatay niya either si Sasha o si Jean na maaaring magkalat ng balita.

Hindi pa siya nakakapasok sa loob ay may narinig siyang nag-uusap. Dahan-dahan siyang sumilip at nakita si Levi at Petra, magkasamang naglalaba.

"Levi Heichou, pwede bang ako na ang maglaba ng mga damit mo!? Please lang!" punong-puno ng awtoridad ang boses ni Petra habang nakapamewang pa. Yun nga lang, sa pagkakataong ito ay hindi man lang siya nilingon ni Levi at tuloy lang sa pagkukusot ng kanyang button-down grey sleeves.

'The feels...' wika ni Mikasa sa sarili. Ganito rin ang eksena nila ni Eren pero mahinahon siya kumpara kay Petra. At boluntaryong ipinagpapaubaya ni Eren ang mga damit nito sa kanya hindi tulad ni Levi na pa-hard to get pa.

Nagbuntung-hininga si Petra bago hawakan sa balikat ang kanyang kapitan at ihinarap ito sa kanya. Kung hindi umobra ang authoritarian style, sumubok ng iba. "Heichou, mauubos na ang Ariel." pinilit niyang maging mahinahon ang kanyang boses.

'H-hindi maaari.' nasabi ni Mikasa sa sarili habang napapailing. Nanatili siyang nakikinig at nakatayo sa labas ng laundry room.

"Tama na ang pagkukusot, please?" dugtong pa ni Petra at nang matapos ay binigyan niya ng matamis na ngiti ang kanyang kapitan.

"Petra, alam mo naman ang pagkamuhi ko sa maduduming bagay." pangangatwiran ni Levi. Bumalik sa pagkukusot.

"Pero halos anim na oras ka nang naglalaba. Kahit titan ang ibabad mo sa detergent ng ganyang katagal, malamang ay hindi 'yon susurvive."

'Akala mo kasi napakalinis na tao. Tsk.' wika nanaman ni Mikasa sa kanyang isipan. Gustung-gusto na niyang pumasok sa loob pero pinipigilan lang niya ang kanyang sarili dahil ayaw niyang makaistorbo.

Ibinuhos ni Levi ang huling sachet ng Ariel sa palanggana at ipinangakong magbabanlaw na siya pagkatapos nun. Pumayag naman si Petra at hindi napansing wala nang ganoong klase ng detergent sa cabinet. Tide, Speed, Champion at Surf na lang ang nandoon at wala nang gagamitin ang iba pang mga Ariel users.

Halos isang oras ang lumipas. Nilibang muna ni Mikasa ang kanyang sarili sa training room dala ang kanyang mga labada at nang matantya ang oras ay bumalik na siya sa laundry area. Napakalinis ng laundry room at wala na ang dalawa. Napabuntung-hininga siya at inilapag ang mga tiklis. Sa wakas ay makakapaglaba na rin siya kahit nabadtrip siya kay Levi kanina.

End of flashback

"Badtrip ka ba?" tanong ni Eren, bakas ang kawalang malay sa kanyang muka.

Agad namang napalingon si Mikasa nang marinig ang boses niya. Hindi kasi nito agad napansin ang presensya niya sa paligid.

"Badtrip ka ba?" ulit pa niya.

Umiling si Mikasa. Kung gaano siya ka-in denial sa pagmamahal niya kay Eren, ganun din siya ka-in denial sa pagkabadtrip niya kay Levi. Kung tutuusin, aakalain mong nagtatanong lang si Eren para sa pick up line pero inulit niya kaya malamang ay tanong lang talaga iyon.

"Ahh. Okay."

Dahil wala namang gagawin si Eren, napagpasyahan niyang tulungan na lang si Mikasa sa paglalaba. Nakita rin kasi niya ang kanyang mga damit na nandoon. Matutong makiramdam at mahiya.

"Ano bang detergent ang ginagamit mo sa paglalaba?" tanong pa niya dahil baka may pagka-choosy ito.

"Ariel." tugon ni Mikasa at binuksan ang cabinet na lalagyan ng mga detergents. "Paanong-" natigilan pa niyang sabi at napatungo. Mabilis namang lumapit sa kanya si Eren para maki-usyoso.

Wala nang Ariel.

"Ang bansot na 'yon!" gigil na sinabi ni Mikasa.

Napataas pa siya ng kamao dahil sa pagkainis, may apoy na nagliliyab sa kanyang likuran at hindi alam ni Eren kung saan iyon nanggaling. Kumuha tuloy ito ng isang timbang tubig upang patayin iyon at nang humupa ang tensyon ay tinapik ang balikat niya.

"Relax. P7.50 na lang ang Ariel." wika pa ng binata, pampalubag-loob.

"Talaga?" kumislap ang mga mata ni Mikasa. "Salamat naman." halata ang sinseridad sa sinabi niya, may pahawak-hawak pa siya sa magkabilang balikat nito.

'Ito ba talaga ang reaksyon ng mga Ariel users? Ang OA. Tide nga P6.00 lang.' side comment ni Eren sa kanyang isipan.

Napalingon siya sa kanyang kanan at nakita ang red scarf na nakababad na sa tubig.

"Nilalaban mo pala yan." biro niya sabay turo at bahagyang lumayo upang makawala sa mahigpit na pagkahawak ni Mikasa sa kanyang mga balikat.

"Ah, oo." maigsing tugon nito.

Hindi niya maintindihan kung bakit laging suot ni Mikasa ang scarf na 'yon umaraw man o umulan. Minsan gusto niyang isiping baka kasama lang talaga iyon sa fashion nito o dahil sadyang may hoarding lang sa mahahabang tela.

ー進撃 の 巨人ー

Nagsadya sila sa office ni Erwin upang ibalita ang krisis na kinakaharap ni Mikasa at ng mga Ariel users na maaaring susunod na maglalaba.

"Hm, ngayon lang nangyari ang ganito." tulad ng dati, pormal ang pakikipag-usap ni Erwin. "Isang malaking problema 'yan."

"Malaking problema?" tanong ni Eren. "Paano namang naging malaking problema 'yon eh sabon lang naman?"

"Masyadong mahal ang Ariel kumpara sa ibang mga detergents. Kulang na kulang ang budget ng Survey Corps dahil sa nabigong ekspedisyon noong nakaraang linggo. Nagpull out ang ibang sponsors at nag-aalangan pa ang iba."

Napakuyom ng palad si Eren at tumingin sa mga mata ni Erwin. "Commander, P7.50 na lang ang Ariel."

Nasurpresa si Erwin sa kanyang narinig. Biglang may kumatok sa pinto at bumukas ito. Pumasok si Krista at nagtanong...

"Eren, totoo ba ang sinabi mo? P7.50 na ang Ariel?"

Tumango si Eren at napalunok. Parang alam na niya ang susunod na mangyayari. Nang ngumiti si Krista sa galak, bumukas ang langit at nagsikantahan ang mga anghel. Napapikit na lang si Eren sa nakasisilaw na liwanag ngunit tinapos ni Mikasa ang eksena. Huminto tuloy ang mga anghel sa pagkanta at lulunos-lunos na bumalik sa langit.

"Ano'ng masasabi niyo, Commander?" bato ang tono ng boses ni Mikasa ngunit punong-puno ng pag-asang sosolusyonan ni Erwin ang malaking problema.

Habang nag-uusap sila, tinanong ni Eren si Krista kung ano ang ginagawa nito sa office ni Erwin.

"Nalaman ko kanina na ako pala ang nawawala niyang anak!" masayang wika nito.

Napanganga si Eren sa sinabi nito. 'Anak ng-! Paano? May pumatol kay Commander Erwin? Teka, blond hair at blue eyes din naman si Armin at Annie. Ibig sabihin, magkakapatid sila?!' at marami pang namuong katanungan at hypothesis sa kanyang isipan. Hindi niya namalayang naiwan palang laglag ang kanyang panga sa harapan ni Krista.

"Huy Eren, joke lang. Baka mapasukan ng langaw yang bibig mo." tatawa-tawang sabi nito. "May ipinapabigay na report si Major Hanji. Nautusan lang ako."

"Ah." maikling nasabi ng binata at bahagyang nadisappoint. Umasa pa naman siyang anak nga ni Erwin si Armin dahil pareho itong may -in sa dulo ng pangalan.

"Kung ganun, pwede nating kausapin ang kompanya para suportahan tayo." suhestiyon ni Mikasa.

"Magandang ideya 'yan." tugon naman ni Erwin.

Sila lang ang nagkakaunawaan. Nagpapasalamat na lang si Eren dahil wala si Armin at Hanji doon, kung nagkataon hanggang mamaya pa sila at tatamarin siyang makinig sa kung anu-anong hypothesis ng mga ito.

Tumayo na si Mikasa.

"Ano na?" tanong ni Eren.

"Sa Accounting Office." tugon nito at lumabas na sila sa commander's office.

Sa accounting office, natagpuan nila si Hanji na abala sa pagbabasa ng ilang mga dokumento.

"M-major Hanji?" tanong ni Eren ng may buong pagtataka. No choice. Si Hanji ang naka-aassign ngayon sa accounting dahil kinain ng titan ang accountant nila noong nakaraang ekspedisyon.

Tumingin ito sa kanila at masayang bumati. "Oh! Eren, Mikasa, ano sadya niyo?"

"Ano kase... naubos yung Ariel sa laundry room." panimula pa niya. "Madami kasi kaming lalabhan pero hindi gumagamit ng Tide si Mikasa."

Tumawa si Hanji sa kanyang narinig. "Let me rephrase the first sentence." wika niya, "Inubos ni Levi yung Ariel sa laundry room."

Ngumiti na lang si Eren at tumango. Nanatili namang bato ang ekspresyon ni Mikasa. Halata sa kanyang mukha ang pagkainis sa kapitan.

"Pasensya na, walang sapat na pondo ang Survey Corps para matustusan ang kakulangan sa Ariel." pagtatapat ni Hanji at tumingin kay Mikasa. "Hindi ka ba pwedeng gumamit muna ng Tide?"

"Pero P7.50 na lang ang Ariel." pangagatwiran ni Mikasa.

Nagulat si Hanji at napatayo sa silya. "Eehh?! Totoo ba?"

Napahilamos na lang si Eren ng palad sa kanyang mukha. Pati ba naman si Hanji naging OA rin sa balita.

"Oo, at napag-usapan namin ni Commander Erwin na maaari tayong makipagnegosasyon sa P&G para supplyan tayo." wika ni Mikasa at sinang-ayunan naman ito ni Hanji.

"Kakausapin ko si Levi at Erwin tungkol jan." wika pa ni Hanji.

ー進撃 の 巨人ー

Sumapit ang gabi, habang abala ang marami sa mga bagay-bagay, lumabas si Mikasa sa kanyang kwarto upang magpahangin at umakyat sa rooftop ng headquarters. Sa hindi inaasahang pagkakataon, aksidente niyang nakita si Levi at Petra doon.

'Sila nanaman.' side comment nanaman niya sa sarili.

Mukang wrong timing ang pagpunta niya doon kaya agad siyang umalis. Alam na niya kung bakit restricted area ang lugar na iyon sa mga bagong recruit ng Survey Corps. Bawal pumunta roon ang mga 18 years old and below. Alam na.

"May lovelife pala ang bansot na 'yon." sabi niya sa sarili habang naglalakad papunta sa garden.

Maraming gumugulo sa isip niya. Naubos ang Ariel. Hindi pa niya nalalabhan ang mga damit nila ni Eren. May secret relationship pala si Levi at Petra. Death anniversary nga pala ni Marco bukas. At higit sa lahat, death anniversary din ng parents niya at mukang wala namang aware sa bagay na iyon. Umupo siya sa damuhan habang pinakikiramdaman ang malamig na hangin. Moment niya ito. Sayang nga lang, wala siyang camera para magselfie.

"Mikasa?"

'Please lang, wag si Jean.' mabilisan niyang hiling at lumingon upang tignan ang tumawag sa pangalan niya. "Eren."

Nakaramdam siya ng kaunting galak sa damdamin niya. Yun nga lang, wala pa ring sign ang spark na hinihintay niyang mag-ignite sa pagitan nila. Ramdam niya ang pagtaas ng dopamine at serotonin level ng utak niya. Di na kailangang kumain ng chocolate para sumaya, si Eren lang sapat na. Jejemon?

"Mag-isa ka nanaman, ano ginagawa mo?"

'Nagmomoment.' gusto niyang sabihin pero, "Nagpapahangin lang." ang naisip niyang isagot.

"Anim na taon na pala. Parang ang bilis noh?" biglang out of the blue ang sinabi ni Eren.

Napaisip siya sa tanong nito. Ano ang tinutukoy ni Eren? Anim na taon nang P7.50 ang Ariel? Anim na taon na buhat nang maging labandera siya? Anim na taon nang may spark sa pagitan nila pero hindi niya maramdaman? Anim na taon nang may lihim na relasyon si Levi at Petra? Hindi niya matukoy kung alin sa mga ito ang tinutukoy ni Eren at medyo nagloading siya.

Ngumiti ang binata. "Yung death anniversary ng parents mo."

"Ah." ang naisagot niya. Natouch naman siya dahil naalala iyon ni Eren.

Nagtataka lamang siya kung ano ba ang epekto ng sardinas na pinakain ni Hanji dito noong agahan? Parang hindi yata agresibo si Eren sa buong maghapon at wala sa bokabularyo nito ang pag-ubos sa mga titans, paghihiganti para sa nasawi nitong ina at kung anu-ano pang drama nito sa tuwing magkasama sila. In short, hindi ito galit sa mundo... sa ngayon.

"Natatandaan mo pa pala." malungkot niyang tugon habang nakatingin sa kawalan.

"May mga taong hindi mo pwedeng kalimutan dahil naging bahagi sila ng buhay mo."

Hindi na lang siya kumibo sa mga hugot ni Eren. Ano ba'ng pinaglalaban nito?

"Pero nawala na sila sa buhay ko. Hindi ko na sila makikita kahit kailan." malungkot niyang sinabi.

Humiga si Eren sa damuhan at isinalo ang mga palad sa likod ng kanyang ulo. "Alam mo Mikasa, hindi naman lahat ng tao sa buhay natin ay nawawala, yung iba pinili lang talagang lumayo."

Tumingin si Mikasa sa kanya, kunot ang noo at speechless.

"At may mga tao din namang dapat na nating kalimutan at ibaon sa nakaraan."

That moment, gustung-gusto niyang yakapin si Eren pero hindi niya magawa dahil nararamdaman niyang may mga matang nanonood sa kanila. Baka ma-isyu pa sila at sabihing masyado silang PDA. Kaunti lang naman kasi ang nakakaalam na adopted sister siya nito. Bumalot ang nakabibinging katahimikan sa kanilang dalawa ngunit ilang minuto lang ang lumipas ay binasag ito ni Eren.

"Ano palang gagawin mo bukas pagkatapos ng celebration sa death anniversary ni Marco?" tanong pa ng binata.

Gusto niyang mag-assume na aayain siya ni Eren sa isang date. Wala siyang pakialam kung sa sementeryo pa 'yon o sa bundok, ang mahalaga ay kasama niya ito. Medyo kinilig siya sa tanong habang to the highest level ang pagiging assuming.

"Bakit?" tanong niya to make things clear.

"Wala lang." sagot ni Eren, walang tono at tila wala nga lang talaga.

'Ang labo.' nasabi na lang niya sa isip. Walang duda kung bakit hopia ang paborito niyang meryenda, palibhasa lagi siyang hoping (umaasa) kay Eren. At the first place, hindi naman nito sinabing umasa siya. And accounting principle: Do not assume, unless, otherwise stated.

"Hoy mga bata." isang monotone na boses ang umagaw sa atensyon nila.

Hoy palang ang narinig ni Eren ay nataranta na agad siya. Mabilis siyang tumayo mula sa damuhan at hinarap ito para sumaludo.

"Levi Heichou. Magandang gabi." agad na bati niya ngunit sumalubong sa kanyang paningin ang mga wrinkles ni Auro, ang dakilang Levi-imitator at masugid na manliligaw ni Petra.

"Pumasok na kayo sa loob. Bawal mag-date dito." daig pa nito si Levi kung magsalita.

Gusto sanang sabihin ni Mikasa ang nakita niya kanina sa rooftop para ma-broken hearted ito ngunit pinigilan na lang niya ang sarili at lumakad na papunta sa loob ng head quarters. Alam niya ang feeling na broken hearted at magselos tulad na lang noong mga panahong ka-sparing ni Eren si Annie. Kung hindi lang alang-alang kay Armin, matagal na niyang nasaktan ang blanditang iyon.

"Good night, Mikasa." wika pa ni Eren bago sila maghiwalay ng daan.

Lubha niya itong ikinasurpresa at masaya siyang nagtungo sa kanyang kwarto. Walang bangungot sa gabing ito. Everything is bright and beautiful.

Kinabukasan...

Excited na naghahanda ng iluluto ang mga 104th graduates para sa first death anniversary ni Marco. Habang niluluto ang bawat putahe, mas marami pang nakaing patatas at bacon si Sasha kaysa sa mga isasahog ni Jean sa special omelet with bacon strips kaya naman nagagalit siya rito. Lahat sila ay abala sa paghihiwa, pagluluto at paghahanda sa ngalan ng pagkain.

"Nasaan si Mikasa?" tanong ni Armin kay Eren na kadarating lang sa kusina.

"Naglalaba. May isang oras na ngang nandoon eh. Ang dami kasi." tugon naman nito.

"Dumating na pala yung rasyon ng Ariel." wika niya habang hinahalo ang curry.

"Sino pala ang umareglo sa sponsorship?" tanong ni Eren.

"Si Commander Erwin, Levi Heichou at Major Hanji. Inareglo nila kaninang umaga sa P&G."

"Mabuti naman."

Ibinaba ni Armin ang sandok at humarap kay Eren.

"Eren?" wika nito.

"Ano?" tanong niya.

"Totoo nga bang P7.50 na lang ang Ariel?"

"Armin, alam kong matalino kang tao pero pati ba naman ikaw magtatanong niyan?"

Napakibit balikat na lang si Armin. Ano ba'ng big deal sa pagtatanong kung totoo nga ang balita? Nakakatamad na ring magsaliksaliksik kung minsan kung nasa kaibigan mo na ang kasagutan.

Lumapit si Eren sa mesa at nakita ang isang bagong bagay sa kanyang paningin. "Ano 'to?" tanong pa niya habang iniimbestigahan ang kulay brown na inumin sa pitsel. "Milo? Hindi ito gluten-free."

"Milk tea 'yan. Imbento ni Major Hanji." masayang tugon ni Armin.

"Talaga? Dadalan ko si Mikasa." wika ni Eren at naglagay sa baso, kumuha pa siya ng isang platito ng croissant na binake ni Reiner. Idinala niya ito sa laundry room, konswelo de amor.

"Mikasa, magmiryenda ka muna." Kaya lang naman ito ginagawa ni Eren dahil nagsisimula na siyang makaramdam ng hiya sa mistulang pang-aalipin niya rito. Mula sa paglalaba ng mga damit niya, paglilinis ng madumi niyang bed at pamamlantsa ng mga lukot-lukot niyang uniforms.

"Salamat, Eren." tugon naman nito at inilapag muna ang milk tea at croissant sa ibabaw ng cabinet.

"Tulungan na kita?" alok niya.

"Hindi na, kaya ko 'to. Tulungan mo na lang sila sa kusina." sagot naman ni Mikasa habang nagbubukas ng mga sachet ng Ariel.

"Wala bang promo? Yung mananalo ka ng 1 million?" tanong pa ni Eren habang tinitignan isa-isa ang mga sachet.

"Wala." matipid na tugon ng dalaga.

"Oh siya, maiwan muna kita." paalam niya at bumalik sa kusina.

Nakaluto na sila at naiprepare na sa hapag ang lahat ng pagkain ngunit wala pa rin si Mikasa. Napaisip si Eren. Napakatagal naman nitong maglaba, inabot na ng tatlong oras buhat nang iwanan niya sa laundry room. Naisipan niyang puntahan ito ngunit sa corridor palang ng laundry area ay napansin niyang baha ang sahig. Tumakbo siya patungong laundry room at pumasok sa loob.

"Mikasa!" sigaw niya at agad na lumapit sa walang malay na dalaga. "Mikasa, gising!" wika niya habang tinatapik ang pisngi nito.

Namumutla si Mikasa at basang-basa dahil naiwanan niyang nakabukas ang gripo nang himatayin siya. Ito ang kauna-unahang pagkakataon na nawalan siya ng malay, mabuti at may nakakita sa kanya. Bonus points: si Eren pa.

Binuhat siya ni Eren papunta sa infirmary at patuloy naman ang pagbaha sa sahig. Habang masayang nagkakainan ang kanilang grupo, napansin ni Armin na parang basa ang kanyang tinatapakan. Nagpanic si Jean nang makita ito, may pakiramdam siyang sa laundry room iyon nanggaling dahil napansin niya kaninang umaga na namumutla si Mikasa habang may dalang tatlong tiklis ng labada. Patakbo silang pumunta sa laundry room ngunit ang bumubuhos na tubig mula sa gripo lamang ang nakita nila at ang basong nasa lapag. Pinatay ni Jean ang gripo at pinulot naman ni Armin ang baso.

"Nasan si Mikasa?" nag-aalalang tanong ni Jean.

"Hindi ko alam. Baka naman may nakakita na sa kanya dito." haka-haka ni Armin habang minamasdan ang baso sa kanyang kamay. "Baka nasa infirmary siya."

May hinala si Armin kaya nasabi niyang nasa infirmary si Mikasa. Patakbo silang pumunta sa nasabing lugar ngunit nakasalubong nila si Hanji at Erwin sa corridor.

"Bakit nagmamadali kayo?" tanong ng Hanji. "Saan ang punta? May titan?"

"Aahhhhmmm..." hindi mahanap ni Jean ang mga salitang dapat sabihin dahil iniisip niya si Mikasa.

"Bumaha sa laundry area at umabot sa dining hall. Si Mikasa lang naman ang nasa laundry room pero nang puntahan namin, wala na siya doon. Sa palagay ko may nangyari." wika ni Armin at tumakbo na sila ni Jean papunta sa infirmary.

"May nangyari?" tanong ni Hanji at tumingin kay Erwin.

Ngumiti si Erwin at nagpatuloy sila sa paglalakad. "Ang mga bata talaga sa panahon ngayon."

"Dapat pala magkaroon tayo ng special lecture sa Survey Corps tungkol sa paglalaro ng apoy, lalo na sa mga 18 years old and below. Saka..." tumingin siya kay Erwin, "Di ba dapat sa rooftop?"

ー進撃 の 巨人ー

"Mikasa!" pasigaw na sinabi ni Jean kasabay ng pagbukas niya sa pinto ng infirmary.

Napalingon naman agad si Eren na nakaupo sa tabi ng higaan kung saan nandoon si Mikasa at nakadextrose.

"Oi, guys." bati ni Eren sa kanila.

"Ano nangyari?" tanong ni Armin, may pag-aalala sa tono ng kanyang boses.

Tumingin si Eren kay Mikasa. Wala pa rin itong malay. "May nakalason daw sa kanya, mabuti na lang kaunti lang ang nainom niya."

"Yung milk tea." natatakot na sabi ni Armin at nagkatinginan sila ni Jean.

ー進撃 の 巨人ー

"S-sasha! Ano nangyayari sayo?" nag-aalalang tanong ni Krista habang namamalipit sa sakit ng tiyan si Sasha sa bumabahang sahig.

"Indigestion lang yan. Masyado kasing matakaw." wika ni Ymir.

Natahimik siya nang sundan ito ni Reiner. Halos mayanig ang buong kusina nang bumagsak siya mula sa kinauupuan dahil sa sakit ng tiyan.

"K-krista, w-wag kang iinom ng milktea. Ack!" babala nito at nawalan na ng malay.

Mabilis nilang inireport kay Hanji ang mga nangyari dahil siya ang salarin sa likod ng milk tea issue ngunit wala siyang alam sa poisoning. Habang nag-iisip ng solusyon, inimbestigahan niya ang kusina kung saan nandoon lahat ng ginamit na ingredients upang makagawa ng milk tea. Ibinigay lang naman niya ang procedure sa mga bata pero hindi siya ang gumawa. Napansin niyang may mali sa pagkakatimpla nito kaya nagkaroon ng ibang reaksyon sa katawan.

"Ariel." nagimbal si Hanji nang makita niya ang isang malaking plastik ng Ariel sa tabi ng mga milk tea powders. "Anong katangahan-"

"Masyado kasi kayong OA." side comment ni Levi na nakasandal sa may pintuan. "Eh ano naman kung P7.50 na lang ang Ariel."

"Heichou~" natatawang sabi ni Petra, "Sa pagkakaalala ko, ikaw ang pinaka-OA na nilalang nung bumalita na P7.50 na lang ang Ariel."

"Tch. Kailangan ba talagang ulit-ulitin ang salitang 'P7.50 na lang ang Ariel'?" tanong ni Auro na ginagaya si Levi sa pagkakasandal ngunit sa pader dahil iisa lang naman ang pinto.

"Teka nga..." ani Hanji, "Milk tea na ang isyu dito, hindi Ariel."

"Major Hanji!" pasigaw na sinabi ni Armin habang humahangos na tinabig si Levi sa pintuan. Napatungo silang lahat sa ginawa niya at isang crash ang yumanig sa kusina. "Yung milk tea ang dahilan!"

Tawa ng tawa si Hanji sa ginawa ni Armin ngunit hindi niya iyon maintindihan. "B-bakit Major Hanji?" inosente niya pang tanong.

"The best ka talaga, Armin!" hinampas pa nito ang likod niya sa sobrang saya at tumuro sa kanyang likuran.

Paglingon niya, nakita niya si Levi na nakasalampak sa sahig habang basang-basa ng isang galon na milktea mula sa pinakamalapit na mesa. Hindi niya kinaya ang nakita sa sobrang takot. Tingin palang ni Levi, nakakamatay na.

"Levi Heichou!" pag-aalala ni Petra.

"P-pasensya na po! Hindi ko po sinasadya!" pagpapakumbaba ni Armin habang nakayuko.

"Arlert, inuutusan kitang linisin ang buong headquarters. Ngayon na!" utos ni Levi at tumayo mula sa pagkasalampak.

"Ang hard mo naman, Levi." side comment ni Hanji na ngingisi-ngisi.

"Ito ba ang epekto ng milk tea na ginawa mo?" inis na tanong ng kapitan.

Umiling si Hanji. "P7.50 na lang kasi ang Ariel."

ー進撃 の 巨人ー

Epilogue

Nasolusyonan ni Hanji ang nangyari at umayos na ang pakiramdam ni Mikasa, nagpapagaling pa si Sasha at 50/50 si Reiner. Tatlong araw ang inabot bago malinis ni Armin ang buong headquarters. Nanatili pa ring P7.50 ang Ariel ngunit nagdecline sa pagsponsor ang P&G sa Survey Corps dahil naconfirm nilang walang forever. Hindi nai-celebrate ang death anniversary ni Marco, nagpaskil si Hanji ng 'Rated 18' sa pinto papuntang rooftop, at napagtanto na nilang lahat na P5.00 lang ang Bonux.

The end.


End file.
